


【旼奐】以你的名字呼喚我

by justlieinthesouth



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieinthesouth/pseuds/justlieinthesouth





	【旼奐】以你的名字呼喚我

01

我真真切切的恨过，也磕磕碰碰的爱过。

 

02

It's not very easy, living all alone  
My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own  
But each time I try, I just break down and cry  
Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
So I'm saving all my love for you

Whitney Houston醇厚的低中音突然被门锁转动的声音打扰，金在奂忍不住皱下眉头。

“你还要买多少张黑胶唱片才行？”踏入门口的姜丹尼尔一回来，便听到沙发旁放着的黑胶唱盘正播放着的歌，“Saving All My Love For You?”

“嗯。”

窝在沙发里的金在奂漫不经心的答道，把玩着手上的封套，忍不住低声呢哝，“你又不是买不起。”

I've got to get ready just a few minutes more  
Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door  
'Cause tonight is the night for feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love for you  
Yes, I'm saving all my love  
Yes, I'm saving all my love for you

把手上的公事包放回书房，又走到对面的衣帽间把西装给脱下来，看着一早就挂在门上的杏色家居服，姜丹尼尔忍不住走到客厅，瞧着还窝在沙发里的少年。

口中轻轻呻唱着歌词的金在奂往姜丹尼尔这边瞟了一眼，倒让他回过神来赶紧换上家居服，才坐到金在奂的旁边，手臂轻轻一揽，金在奂便顺势靠在姜丹尼尔的怀里。

抽起金在奂手上的封套，姜丹尼尔一边拿着封套看上面的歌词，另一只手则把玩起金在奂的指腹，笑道，“怎么听了快四年都还没听腻？”

“说了你也不懂。”

“你不说我又怎么会懂？”姜丹尼尔反驳道。

气氛一下子就冷下来，金在奂抢回封套，把它盖在脸上，一副拒绝对话的模样。

 

气氛一下子冷下来。

姜丹尼尔略微挫败的叹了口气。

放开揽住腰间的手，姜丹尼尔站起身，望向仍然窝在沙发里的金在奂。

无数个话题在心里头绕着，姜丹尼尔却还是没有挑出一个说出来。

“饿吗？”

“嗯。”金在奂这才重新望向姜丹尼尔，慵懒的姿势配上那对下垂眼，“饿了。”

每每对上他的眼睛，姜丹尼尔总是忍不住心软。

“义大利面好吗？”他轻声道。

“冰箱里有蛤蜊跟奶油。”金在奂这才有点精神气。

“不行，得配肉酱。”姜丹尼尔打开冰箱，把里头一罐还没开封的波隆那肉酱膏块给拿出来。

金在奂微微一僵，敛下眼神，才回道，“随便。”

语气里，是自己也察觉不了的恼怒。

 

把两碟热腾腾的义大利面和两杯冰美式咖啡放在餐桌上，姜丹尼尔自然而然的走到金在奂前，张开手。

正把唱片从黑胶唱盘拿起的他只得放下封套，双手虚虚圈起薑丹尼尔精瘦的腰部，把围裙的绑结给松开。

阵阵柑橘香扑鼻而来，姜丹尼尔忍不住把金在奂圈在怀里，埋在颈窝上深深吸了一口气。

这是他熟悉的味道。

“多喷一点，你也会喜欢的。”

“嗯。”

 

安静的把一整盘义大利面咽下去，金在奂刚拿起餐巾，对面的男人抢先一步的用手指给抺去他嘴上沾到的酱汁。

“吃东西得小心一点，别像个小孩一样。”姜丹尼尔拿起金在奂的餐巾抹了一下指尖，“明天再煮给你吃，好吗？”

“好。”

金在奂看了一眼面前被自己吃得干干净净的餐盘和喝得干干净净的咖啡。

可悲。

 

洗完澡躺在被窝里，舒服柔软的棉被包裹着金在奂，丝丝睡意逐渐袭来。

在迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，被子突然被掀起一角，随后单人床铺突然塌了一边，落在一个熟悉的怀抱里。

金在奂一下子就清醒过来。

姜丹尼尔把金在奂翻身过来，敏捷的用唇盖上了对方，灵蛇一般的舌头探进对方的口腔里。

“圣𧙗⋯⋯”

 

金在奂知道，所有的事情在姜丹尼尔的面前都能撒野闹脾气，除了两点— — 

一个波隆那肉酱义大利面。

一个是Bleu de Chanel。

 

03

公司的人都知道，音乐制作人金在奂是姜丹尼尔的情人。

两年前，姜丹尼尔突然在股东大会上宣布KO企业正式收购了Y娱乐公司，并直接把Y娱乐百分之三十五的股份无条件转让给Y娱乐制作部一位寂寂无名的职员。

金在奂，一个以前只拿着吉他去公司天台上随意弹唱的少年，一跃成为老东主的第二大股东。

多少人艳羨的看着这位弹吉他的少年在一个下午之后就拥有了常人难以得到的财富与地位，但只有金在奂才知道，所以的一切，不过只是一场交易。

金在奂能得到难能可贵的机会，而薑丹尼尔就能得到他心理的平衡。

 

对金在奂而言，他曾经是一位理想的伴侣。

姜丹尼尔是一位高于平均分的伴侣，他有钱体贴有礼貌，相貌堂堂，而且也不会干涉金在奂的工作。

翻云复雨之下，他找到肉体上的契合，性爱带来的慰借。

就算两人之间没有爱情，他也以为他们两人能走到最后。

人心不足蛇吞象。

在姜丹尼尔汗湿的身子再一次贴近自己，颓迷般的慵懒咬住他的耳廓，呼吸就在他的耳边低声呼唤，发出闷闷的声音。

男人闷闷低喊着“他”的名字，让金在奂身躯刹那一僵。

在畅快淋漓的性爱后，闻着室内惹人遐想的麝香，纵情过后的疲惫让金在奂只想阖上双眼。

疲惫得，想要逃离这个男人。

这个永远不可能属于金在奂的男人。

 

04

把订机票时附送的数据咭送了给一个外国人，金在奂看着早已调较成飞行模式的手机，想了想，还是把它关掉。

大概是自己疯了吧。

才会在姜丹尼尔熟睡的时候偷偷订了机票，收十了一下便背起吉他拖着一个行李箱来到这里。

看着绝尘而去的公车，金在奂看了眼四周的建筑风格，才相信自己真的到达西西里岛。

 

西西里岛。

以前跟着姜丹尼尔在《教父III》纪念首映的时候去过一次他公司旗下的电影院，在寂黑的影院里，在看到杀手在马西莫剧院误杀 Mary Corleone 那一幕的时候，金在奂紧张得抓紧邻座的手。

一整夜的手，再也没有被松开过。

这是他第一次越界，也是第一次被越界。

 

没有勇气去巴勒摩看马西莫剧院，金在奂看着手上的地图，陶尔米纳。

在卡塔尼亚跳上公车，看着窗外的无边海景，金在奂掏出在姜丹尼尔房间里随手拿来的相机拍了几张。

 

海天合一。

金在奂想要完美的伪装成一个无牵无挂的背包客。

 

没有想到出走后果会怎样的金在奂，把所有的存款全砸在这趟旅程里。

以前的金在奂不知道怎样大手大脚的花钱，却在姜丹尼尔的潜移默化之下，普通一枝矿泉水都下意识的挑了瓶斐济水，直到递了信用卡给店主之后才意识到的金在奂抿嘴看着手上的蓝色胶瓶。

看着碍眼，偏偏金在奂又不舍得扔掉。

随手放在椅背后的小桌上，大好阳光穿过透明胶瓶，蔚蓝波影映在桌上，倒让金在奂心情好了不少。

 

陶尔米纳，在西西里岛的绿茵小城，着名的渡假胜地。

金在奂在订机票的时候顺便订了几天的民宿，心里虽然不太情愿要为自己旅程设下限期，偏偏看了眼月历，一早定下交demo的期限快到。

说来好笑，明明就是Y娱乐的第二大股东，自己却偏偏不愿意每年拿它的分红。

只是写歌写词给公司，然后拿走工资，就像以前一样。

想要避过感情与金钱挂勾的结果，其实也不过是为自己的懦弱找借口罢了。

 

拉着行李箱走过崎岖山路，金在奂望了眼立在山腰地带的一排白色小洋房，咬咬牙，还是继续爬上去。

整个陶尔米纳小镇基本上都是依山而建，金在奂不是抬头眺望山上，就是低头俯瞰大海，穿着凉鞋的脚不是爬不完的山下坡，就是那些特色楼梯。

还好六月的义大利还不算太热，虽然狼狈的背着吉他拉着行李箱，但抬头就能看到地中海美景的时候还是让他愉悦。

 

“Benvenuto!” 

迎接他的是一位半百的西西里本地男人，热情得让不懂义大利语的金在奂也瞇眼笑道，“Ciao!”

微胖的老板把行李箱接过来，指了指金在奂肩上的吉他盒，金在奂赶忙摆手笑着拒绝，老板这才示意金在奂随他走进这个四层高的民宿。

不同于以前自己在首尔住的考试院房间，也不是像薑丹尼尔在江南的公寓，不太的民宿客厅里堆满家私，火红色的布艺沙发、橘红的窗帘、湖绿色的刺绣桌布⋯⋯

就像热情的西西里人一样。

 

“先生，你的房间在楼上二层。”

“고맙습니다。”

嗯？

随口说了一句谢谢的金在奂想了想，觉得不太对劲，转身正好看到站在自己身后、穿着白T-shirt的男人。

“你⋯⋯”

“我是黄旼炫，韩国人。”男生笑了笑，“跟你一样。”

 

05

背着吉他在城里乱逛一通，金在奂略微苦恼的坐在酒店附近的咖啡店里，托着头，百无聊赖的看着窗外。

If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you  
And if you could only see yourself  
You'd feel the same way too

黑胶唱盘上的唱针缓缓落在凹凸坑纹上，老旧的唱盘发出细微的突兀声。

音符躲在大街小巷中，偏偏没有一个躲到这家咖啡店。

环保意识太强的欧洲人在三伏天时依旧不愿意按开店里的空调，放在桌上的冰美式咖啡快成了被稀释的咖啡水。

金在奂蹙眉喝了口淡如水的咖啡，再也没有碰回那满身水滴的玻璃杯。

玻璃杯上的水珠细细流淌到木桌上，沿着木纹流动，五线谱本上一角慢慢透出一小水迹。

金在奂赶忙拿走五线谱本，又问店家拿了几张面巾仔仔细细的印干水滴。

一阵忙乱之后，好不容易抓住的音符再一次溜走。

I could hold you close forever  
And never let you go  
If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because I just love you so

“嗯⋯⋯《If You Say My Eyes Are Beautiful》？”

异乡中熟悉的语言总是比音乐更令人留神，金在奂坐直身子，望向这位在民宿打工、现在正捧着一大纸袋的法式长棍面包的黄旼炫，略为惊讶，“你知道这首歌？”

“嗯，我常来这里听黑胶唱片。”

“这里？”

“陶尔米纳本来就不大，难得有一家清净的咖啡店，更难得这店的主人有一台Garrard 301。”黄旼炫笑着跟咖啡店主人打招呼，把手上的纸袋放在木桌上，才坐到金在奂的身旁，“来了三天，都去了什么地方？”

“四处乱逛而已，感觉这里的生活挺无聊的。”金在奂随口说后才意识到身旁的人正旅居在这个小镇，“我不是说你⋯⋯”

“没什么，无聊跟悠閒，不过是一线之差。”黄旼炫摆摆手，又问，“要回民宿吗？今天晚餐是蒜香法棍配蛤蜊义大利面。”

“有奶油吗？”金在奂突然问。

“当然，难道配蕃茄酱吗？”

当然不是。

怎么会配蕃茄酱呢。

“好。”

 

06

把长棍面包斜切成片放在烘焙纸上，涂抹上融化的黄油、蒜泥、盐和罗勒叶，推进预热得火红的烤箱。

用橄榄油炒香洋葱和蘑菇，放进闷着的义大利面跟蛤蜊，又加了一点蒜末、白酒跟黑胡椒粒，待蛤蜊快要张口之前加入白酱，摆盘之后才放上些许九层塔。

“黄先生，你是厨师吗？”

金在奂愣着站在民宿的小厨房里，看着黄旼炫把手上新鲜的食材变成好几盘美食。

“叫我旼炫哥吧，反正我比你大。”把盘子放在餐桌前，黄旼炫又走回厨房，捧出两杯格雷伯爵茶，“蒜香法棍得配伯爵茶才能解油腻。”

“你来西西里岛就想当主厨啊？”

金在奂跟在黄旼炫的身后，不死心的问道。

“差不多吧。”黄旼炫脱下围裙，随手将它扔进洗衣机里。

“哪么你是做什么？”坐在餐椅上，黄旼炫示意金在奂坐到对面，“音乐？”

“很明显吧。”

每天背着吉他在城里逛着，任谁都知道他金在奂是做音乐的。

“嗯，是挺明显的。”

咽下一口义大利面。

果然，自己还是吃不惯波隆那肉酱义大利面

黄旼炫咬下一口法棍，嗯，还不赖。

“要去音乐节吗？”

“嗯？”

“晚上在希腊剧院有音乐节，一起去吧。”黄旼炫看了眼还在犹豫的金在奂，笑道，“就当作是陪一个刚下班的人轻松一下吧。”

“更何况，你也会喜欢的。”

 

西西里岛的仲夏夜是热闹的，随着各地旅客走到西南侧的希腊剧院，金在奂感觉现在的自己才是真正成了一个旅客。

坐在半圆露天看台上看着舞台上的乐队弹奏起教父的主题曲，金在奂兴奋的拉了拉黄旼炫的衣袖，“我以前也曾经唱过这首歌！”

“你以前是乐队的？”

“吉他手兼主唱。”金在奂略微骄傲的说，“你这样看不出来吧！”

“嗯，我以为你是那种民谣小青年。”

像那些随意的在四月九号广场一个角落，一把吉他，一份歌谱，把人慢慢的吸引过来。

“别小瞧我，我在弘大路演过的。”

正好他们坐在偏陋一角，看了看四周，金在奂清了清喉咙，小声吟唱：

Speak softly love  
And hold me warm against your heart  
I feel your words  
The tender trembling moments start  
We're in a world, our very own  
Sharing a love that only few have ever known

— 我俩在同一个世界，只有我们俩，  
分享着鲜为人知的爱 —

Andy Williams 的音色很妙，金在奂却只记得这句歌词的时候，姜丹尼尔倾身吻住了他。

在寂黑的影院里。

Speak softly love  
So no one hears us but the sky  
The vows of love we make will live until we die  
My life is yours and all because  
You came into my world with love so softly love

黄旼炫却在这个仲夏夜，记住了那个坐在他的身旁，低声吟唱着歌谣的少年。

— 你走进我的世界，以如此温柔的爱 —

 

07

一觉醒来，嗯，还是陶尔米纳的阳光。

收十了自己一下后，金在奂慢呑呑的踏下楼梯，正好嗅到咖啡香。

“旼炫哥，”经过昨晚的音乐节，金在奂自我感觉跟这位年龄相仿的同乡亲近了许多，小跑到厨房，喊道，“Buongiorno!”

“学得不错。”黄旼炫抽出纸袋里的面包片，“今天食沼三明治。”

沼三明治，据说是日本陶艺作家大沼道行的妻子按他的早餐配撘命名。

金在奂再一次愣在一旁看黄旼炫。

把普通面包片仔仔细细抹上美乃滋、芥黄酱后放在烤炉上，又放上煎好的培根、莫札瑞拉起司，再把用桔醋酱油拌好的捲心菜丝堆叠在面包上，用力合上后包在三明治纸中，再用长刀切开放在金在奂的瓷碟上，旁边再配上刚用咖啡胶囊冲好的冰美式咖啡。

完美。

黄旼炫点点头，才转过身替自己准备西柚汁。

 

捧起玻璃杯子，金在奂皱眉看着杯里黑黝黝的咖啡，又瞟了一眼黄旼炫的背影，喝了一口。

酸涩的味道从舌尖蔓延到喉咙，金在奂忍不住放下杯子，苦着脸问道，“旼炫哥，有牛奶吗？”

“你不喝冰美式？”放下手上的西柚汁，黄旼炫赶忙拉开冰箱拿出牛奶，三步并作两步的走到餐桌前倒进玻璃杯子，黑黝黝的咖啡瞬间被染成褐色，“我看你都点了好几天冰美式。”

说毕，黄旼炫突然低下头，转身放回牛奶。

“我不太习惯喝咖啡。”金在奂倒没察觉到什么，只是腼腆的笑了笑，才呷了一口冰拿铁，纯牛奶的香甜盖住了浓缩咖啡的酸涩。

本来就不应该勉强自己点冰美式咖啡。

“小孩子口味。”看到金在奂一脸满足的表情，黄旼炫还是忍不住笑道，“要加焦糖跟奶油的咖啡吗？”

“真的有吗？”

“嗯，爬完山带你去喝。”把沼三明治拿起端给对方，黄旼炫忍不住摸了摸对方的头，“不过，你得先把它给吃完。”

 

走在温贝多一世大道，金在奂一边玩着手上刚才在纪念品店买到的三腿女神彩雕，一边问，“这个Trinacria其实是谁？”

“梅杜莎，希腊神话里的海妖。”黄旼炫瞧到身后的面包车，先把金在奂拉到一旁的小，“小心一点。”

“知道了。”金在奂笑着点点头，待二人走回大路又问道“希腊神话吗？”

“梅杜莎本来是一个让人对她念念不忘的美女，却不愿成为任何一名男子的妻子，反而自愿进入雅典娜的神庙当祭司。本来好好的一个少女，却被海神波赛顿觊觎，让她成了一个雅典娜眼中的不洁少女。”

“雅典娜，这位智慧女神将滔天怒火全落在梅杜莎身上，她的秀发转成一条条阴骘凶猛的毒蛇，青春美丽的面貌瞬间变得衰老苍白，任何与梅杜莎双眼对视的人，会化为石像，再也不得复活。”

“有人说这是雅典娜嫉妒梅杜莎的美貌，也有人说是梅杜莎本来就骄傲自大。”

“但在西西里，这位蛇妖却是岛的象征。”黄旼炫指了指彩雕上Trinacria的头发，“本来该是可怕蛇发被金黄色的麦穗取代，代表西西里丰饶富庶的土地。”

金在奂若有所思的看着他手上的彩雕。

 

西西里的阳光总是如此的灿烂而柔和，黄旼炫看着沐浴在阳光的少年，一下子晃了神。

不过是相遇了短短四天，不过是相处了不够二十四小时，这位在异乡相遇的少年却美好得让黄旼炫想要抓住他。

黄旼炫，你大概是疯了吧。

 

08

陶尔米纳，这座处于陶罗山山腰位置的小城，金在奂跟着黄旼炫走过仿照耶稣行苦路的石雕，陶尔米纳仿似耶路撒冷，陶罗山比拟作各各他山。

 

“我是有罪的。”

金在奂登上山顶后，望着远处的纳克索斯海湾，冷不防道。

雅典娜嫉妒梅杜莎，就像自己嫉妒姜丹尼尔一直心心念念的人。

嫉妒，本来就是原罪。

嫉妒得想要取代那个人，这是不自量力的罪。

“人世间又有谁未曾沾上一丝罪孽。”黄旼炫看着金在奂的背影，“只不过是我们能如何拯救自己。”

“拯救自己吗？”金在奂敛下眼睑，失笑，“好像不行。”

“你若是不试，又怎会知道了？”黄旼炫正色的望着金在奂，他不知道面前的人犯了什么罪，但每个人，都应该给自己一个机会。

 

“要听我弹吉他吗？”

金在奂有意躲过黄旼炫的眼神，指了指背后的吉他盒，“大师级演奏喔。”

黄旼炫看了眼四周没人的山顶，也没有再围绕之前突然开始突然结束的话题，“能点歌吗？”

摇摇头，金在奂坐在石级上抽出吉他，指尖扫上弦线，轻声唱。

나 우리의 첫 입맞춤을 떠올려  
我想起我们的初吻  
그럼 언제든 눈을 감고  
无论何时总会闭上双眼  
음 가장 먼 곳으로 가요  
嗯 朝向那最遥远之处走去

不再是Whitney Houston的歌曲，也不是所有跟西西里有关的歌，而是一首韩语歌，一首有关单恋的歌。

난 파도가 머물던  
我 如同在浪潮曾经停留过的  
모래 위에 적힌 글씨처럼  
细沙上写下的字词般  
그대가 멀리  
而你彷彿就此离我而去  
사라져 버릴 것 같아  
就此消失般  
늘 그리워 그리워  
让我始终想念你 想念你

黄旼炫站在他的身旁，为他挡去夕阳的炽热，凝视着这个弹奏吉他的男生。

明明每天都一副笑嘻嘻的模样，偏偏金在奂的身上却笼罩着淡淡的忧郁。

他是在掩盖住自己的不快，脸上的笑容不过是他的面具，指尖的吉他弦线却把面具给揭开了一角。

黄旼炫逼切的想要知道，面具下的人，金在奂，是在想念着谁，又是在偷偷的喜欢着谁？

单恋的滋味不太好受，自己却慢慢陷入这种酸涩的味道。

 

一曲终人散，黄旼炫却自觉不想离散。

“作为感谢，金先生赏面让我请你吃饭吗？”

“那你准备好破财的准备了，”弹完吉他的金在奂此刻轻松了一些，打趣道，“我的一首曲很贵的。”

黄旼炫看着那抹笑容，不禁道，“Piacere mio.”

“什么意思？”

“我荣幸之至。”

 

09

默契的没有再提起在山上的话题，夕阳西下，黄旼炫提议下山去找餐厅，“要去吃甜的吗？”

“干嘛不吃正餐？”金在奂侧过头望向对方。

“女孩子不都说，不开心的时候，就得吃甜点。”

“呀，”金在奂睨着他，“我是女孩子吗？”

“不。”黄旼炫瞧了眼金在奂，看见他一脸笑容，“  
你是小孩子。”

“对啊，我是小孩子。”眼珠转了转，金在奂突然脱下背上的吉他箱，一把塞到黄旼炫的怀里，“那么Oppa就帮我扛下山吧！”

“你真把自己当成小女孩了？”笑着把吉他箱背到肩上，黄旼炫顺势把手撘在金在奂的肩上“那我得请你吃甜点了啊。”

“当然了，尊敬的Hyong nim！”金在奂笑道，把手伸进口袋里，放在里边的手机一直没开过，与世隔绝的感觉就像是偷来的珍宝。

被夕阳拉长的身影依偎在一起，谁又会更在意谁。

 

把金在奂带到树立在城镇一角的Pasticceria Etna Srl，这间半世纪历史甜点小舖里的橱窗里放着各种传统甜点。

“Leave the gun, take the Cannoli.”

金在奂突然道。

“嗯？”

顺着金在奂的指尖望他橱窗里正中间的甜乳清奶酪馅捲饼，黄旼炫这才意识到他在说什么。

“你还真的挺喜欢《教父》。”

“当然了，不然我干嘛来西西里岛？”金在奂低下头笑了笑，才指着捲饼，“旼炫哥，说好的打赏了？”

 

捧着两个捲饼跟一杯焦糖玛其朵走出店外，黄旼炫看了眼四周，却找不到那个五分钟之前还坐在外面长椅的金在奂，只看见吉他箱被遗留在长椅一角。

惜吉他如生命的人又怎会⋯⋯

黄旼炫想了想，暗道不妙。

 

夜幕低垂的陶尔米纳，巷子寂静的可怕，金在奂看着空无一人的西城门，自觉可笑。

那抹身影是多么相似。

相似得，让金在奂以为，他心里的贪婪，还是能得到主的恩赐。

把所有东西抛下，他来到西西里岛。

把所有东西抛下，他在陶尔米纳的大路上追着那背影。

金在奂卑微的紧抱着一丝希望，希望姜丹尼尔真的来了陶尔米纳。

会记得自己曾经在那张黑胶唱盘旁的沙发上，靠在他的怀里说着西西里岛的名胜，什么陶罗山，什么希腊剧院，还一定要去小食摊吃教父最爱的甜乳清奶酪馅捲饼。

然后随便找家咖啡店点一杯他喜欢的冰美式咖啡、一杯焦糖玛其朵，听着音乐，弹弹吉他，待上一下午，晚上待在酒店里相拥而眠，

 

“在奂，找到你了。”

 

不过是日有所思，夜有所梦。

看着黄旼炫手上的焦糖玛其朵，金在奂突然清醒了。

可笑的，从那揣着的痴心妄想中清醒过来。

会陪他去陶罗山、希腊剧院，会知道点冰焦糖玛其朵而不是直接两杯冰美式咖啡外带的，会陪他一起听黑胶唱片的，会买甜乳清奶酪馅捲饼给他的。

甚至连此刻蹲在大街上把哭成傻逼一样的自己拉进怀里的。

从来都不是姜丹尼尔。

 

“就是因为他吗？”

金在奂低下头，蓄在眼眶的泪一直往下滴，抿着嘴不肯说。

“你弹的《夜信》，是在说他吗？”黄旼炫温柔的抹去他的眼泪，“你单恋的那个人。”

金在奂难受的抬起头望向此刻抱住他的人。

“明明知道你的初吻不是我，我却想要给我的予你。”

“本来不想那么快的，但好像不行了。”

捧起他的脸，黄旼炫满眼的心疼，低下头在他的脸侧蹭了蹭，轻声道，“怎么办了，我好像也在单恋了。”

指尖继续抹去金在奂脸上的眼泪，黄旼炫对上他的唇瓣，慢慢的印上去。

扣住金在奂的后脑，黄旼炫无师自通的撬开他的牙关，微冷的舌头滑进口中，加深这个没人能预想到的吻。

极尽温柔的吸允啃咬着他的舌尖，黄旼炫贪婪的汲取着属于对方的气息。

在这一刻，只属于黄旼炫的人。

 

10

仲夏夜的明月在遥远的天边发散出透亮的月光，正好打在房间的大床墙壁上，迷离梦幻的光线下，是压在床尾的蚕丝薄被，和两具交缠的身体。

滚烫的大手沿着金在奂柔韧的腰间一路向上揉捏，敏感的耳廓被软舌反复舔弄着，沿着对方修长的脖子一路往下吻下去。

“你不是说你是第一次吗？”金在奂喘着气问。

看着赤裸着上半身的白滑的人儿，黄旼炫没有浪费时间，俯下身咬住他胸膛上红樱，卖力地吸吮着它们。

被舔得敏感起来的金在奂无意识的发出小猫一般的呻吟，黄旼炫满意一笑，把欲望埋在对方的深处，炽热的感受着他不能自控的痉挛，下身反复在金在奂的穴内全根抽插。

梦境和现实在此刻合为一体，黄旼炫满足的叹了口气，笑道，“对着你，我总是无师自通的。”

金在奂看着天花板上的壁划交缠的身影，在异乡里强烈的欲望呑噬了他的羞涩，主动的把手圈住黄旼炫的脖子索吻。

他喜欢在性爱的时候缠着要求亲吻，犹如情侣般唇舌交缠的湿吻让他感到在畅快淋漓的性爱中得到安心。

低头看了眼被自己撞得仰起线条优美的颈项，黄旼炫一边被金在奂胡乱的吻着，一边大力揉捏着金在奂丰满的臀肉，把自己的欲望更深的捅进穴内。

的腿紧紧的缠在黄旼炫的腰上，脚趾痉挛般地蜷起来，金在奂把手指插进对方的发间，口中不停的唤道，“慢下来⋯⋯慢⋯⋯慢下来⋯⋯别戳那里⋯⋯”

没有理会身下人的惊呼，黄旼炫埋在金在奂的颈窝狠狠吮吸，留下无数深紫的印记，“Say my name.”

“说什么英文⋯⋯啊啊啊⋯⋯”

挑起金在奂的下巴，黄旼炫抬起头，正好对上他水汽朦胧的双眸，“在奂呐，Say my name⋯⋯”

金在奂失神的听着对方喊自己的名字，身上的男人情深得快要灼伤自己的皮肤，偏偏自己却只是在迷雾中抓紧手上唯一的依靠。

“在奂呐⋯⋯”双手握住对方的腰肢，黄旼炫的理智渐渐被情欲控制着，抽插的粘腻声在房间内不绝，“我是谁⋯⋯”

不知是生理泪水还是满腔的羞愧，金在奂突然一阵鼻酸，掩盖不住的沙哑嗓音小声的喊道，“黄旼炫⋯⋯”

“再叫我一次⋯⋯”

黄旼炫颤抖着嗓音，金在奂用自己沙哑的声音喊着自己的名字，比身下传来的快感快要将他逼疯。

“旼炫⋯⋯旼炫啊⋯⋯”金在奂小声的呼喊着，指尖游走在他结实的脊背上，划下一条又一条的红痕。

男人突然加快了抽插速度，白浊的精液在两具赤裸肉体的战栗下射出，二人发出一声满足地喘息。

高潮的馀韵不绝，黄旼炫趴在金在奂的身上喘着气，射精后的男人总是特别依赖性伴侣，还在金在奂体内的欲望还是直挺挺的待着穴内。

“我累了。”

意识到身后的胀大，金在奂只得哑声道。

黄旼炫体贴地一边亲吻着对方的眉眼红唇，一边把欲望从对方体内退出来后，侧卧着的把金在奂拉进怀里，手臂随意撘在他的腰间，吻了吻他的头发。

“Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.”

金在奂默然闭上眼睛。

 

11

夏夜的凉风掀开窗帘，吹进还没有开空调的房间里，加上从后臀一直蔓延至腰间的酸麻让本来就浅眠的金在奂清醒过来。

瞧了眼床旁角几的时钟，金在奂眨了眨眼。

后穴虽然酥麻得很，却是难得的干爽，金在奂自然知道是黄旼炫替他清理的。

撑起身望望四周，几小时之前与他缠绵的男人不见人影。

果然。

金在奂趴回床上，让自己闷在枕头里无声的笑了起来。

 

“醒了？”

闷在枕头里的金在奂抬起头，看见男人推门进来，手上拿着一把电风扇，不禁一愣。

“不再睡一下吗？”把电风扇插上电源后，黄旼炫掀起一半床的被子躺了进来。

“你去哪里了？”

金在奂往旁边挪了挪位置，沙哑的嗓子低沉得可怕。

“你不是怕热吗？”仰躺着的黄旼炫本来想把金在奂圈在怀里，偏偏他的额头上满是汗液，倒让黄旼炫想到金在奂本来就容易发汗发红，“快点睡，明天带你去其他地方。”

侧躺着的金在奂突然挪近一点，和着电风扇吹着的凉风让热意消退，脸颊贴在男人的胸前。

没等男人说话，金在奂闷声道，“睡了。”

耳旁就是黄旼炫心脏的跳动声，盖过了树上的夏蝉声，盖过了电风扇的白噪音。

 

凌晨四时。

听着黄旼炫熟睡后平稳的呼吸声，金在奂撑起身，忍着不适掀开被子。

轻手轻脚的从行李箱抽出干净的衣裤套上后，又把桌上的Trinacria放到行李箱。

寂静无人的夜里，金在奂坐在床尾，听着蝉声，听着白噪音，脚踝旁放着的，是收十好的行李箱和吉他盒。

 

在这场西西里岛的艳遇里，自己成了彻头彻尾的坏人。

黄旼炫太好了。

好得让金在奂觉得不真实。

好得让金在奂觉得自己糟蹋了黄旼炫。

 

是时候结束了。

 

12

拉着行李箱走到火车站，金在奂凝视着展览板上的写着的西西里岛旅游热点，被放在首位的巴勒摩让人无法忽视。

自己的旅程还馀下两天，还有两天的时间去避固一切烦心事。

探进裤袋里，揣着口袋里的手机，金在奂想了想，还是在月台买了往墨西拿的车票。

从陶尔米纳去西西里岛的首府巴勒摩，首先得先前往墨西拿转车。

清晨的火车站没什么行人，瞟了眼月台上有点历史的时钟，距离登车还有半小时，金在奂慢呑呑的拖着行李箱走到咖啡店里，看着玻璃柜上的三文治，又是一阵难受，别过头，跟店员点了一杯冰焦糖玛奇朵，又捎了一份巴勒摩地图在火车上看。

看着火车上的工作人员忙忙碌碌的弄着开车前的准备，金在奂坐在长椅上，吮了一口冰焦糖玛奇朵，热奶泡中和了浓缩咖啡的酸涩，而焦糖则是让整杯咖啡增添甜味，冰爽甜腻的咖啡让金在奂不禁一怔。

 

金在奂花了六个小时，从陶尔米纳到巴勒摩，从山城到西西里岛的首府，也不过是想要去看一眼马西莫剧院。

早上买的咖啡只馀下一小杯咖啡水，金在奂却没有在中转站扔掉，下意识的把它捎到前往巴勒摩的火车里，把它带去巴勒摩火车站，待杯上的水滴都被蒸发后，金在奂才把它留在火车站的垃圾桶。

 

悠哉悠哉的西西里人通常不会出现在阳光毒辣的午休时间，金在奂拖着行李走在没什么生气的街头上，在石路上只响起轮子叩囉叩囉的声响。

在火车上问邻座一位年轻人借了平板，金在奂刷了一阵网页，随便找了一家顺眼的民宿订下来。

走在街道两侧的蓝花楹树下，金在奂跟着地图找了好一阵子，才找到那家色彩颇为鲜豔的民宿。

没有胖老板的热情招待，也没有年轻人熟悉的语言，站在接待处的，只有一对夫妇面无表情的把钥匙递给自己，金在奂也没有在意，把行李扛上一层楼。

楼下的招待处传来收音机正在播放着去年大热的电影主题曲，金在奂和着衣服，躺在柔软的床铺上。

White noise, what an awful sound  
Fumbling by Rogue River  
Feel my feet above the ground  
Hand of God, deliver me

一夜缠绵后的事情，往大了说就能纠缠不清，往小了也能当没事发生过，翌日照样嘻嘻哈哈。

金在奂却偏偏不愿与黄旼炫纠缠不清。

 

Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.

以你的名字呼唤我，我也将以我的名字呼唤你。

 

这句话太沈重了。

他不是傻瓜，他能读到黄旼炫眼神里的情絮，也能感受到黄旼炫对他的体贴。

两人太相似了，相似到，金在奂在黄旼炫身上看见自己追逐姜丹尼尔的影子。

他也只不过是凡夫俗子，面对此等温柔，问谁能不动心？

他能做的，也只不过让自己在真正动情前，抽身远去。

也不过是在异乡的意乱情迷，也不过一场雾水情缘，不该发生的事情，自然就得结束它。

Like Hephaestion, who died  
Alexander's lover  
Now my riverbed has dried  
Shall I find no other?

金在奂沉沉的闭上眼睛。

 

13

黄昏的巴勒摩景色说实话比不上陶尔米纳，再没有人能领着去名胜的金在奂紧紧拿着手上的地图，在一堆又一堆看不懂的义大利文字中，他还是跳上了一辆计程车。

“Massimo Theater.”

比起陶尔米纳的度假气息，巴勒摩明显严肃得多，车来车往的马路即使入夜后依旧如此，看着车窗外略过的行人和车辆，金在奂突然很想找个人聊天。

 

马西莫剧院，义大利规模最大的剧院，外观典雅优美地糅合了希腊与新古典主义建筑风格，前方的台阶，正是当年《教父III》电影里 Mary Corleone 被自己老爸的仇人误杀的地方。

金在奂不喜欢打打杀杀的电影，却不知厌倦的重看又重看《教父III》，一部评价不高的电影。

说实话，他也不过是因为姜丹尼尔才会喜欢看。

 

此刻的他，站在亮起夜灯的马西莫剧院前，手指碰上手机的开机按键，用力的按下去。

如果过了六天，手机还能打开，他就拍一张图。

如果过了六天，当他连上WiFi之后，KakaoTalk传来的未读讯息里有姜丹尼尔传来的，他就把马西莫剧院的照片，传给他。

如果过了六天，姜丹尼尔收到图片后还是会回复他，他就跑到他的面前，告诉他，我是金在奂。

他，只会是金在奂。

 

感谢Apple的电量，看到熟悉的苹果标志在黑色萤幕上显示，金在奂居然感到高兴。

没有连上剧院的WiFi，金在奂看了眼空无一人的台阶，赶紧蹲下身，举起手机“高炒”拍了好几张。

蹲着的金在奂看了自己拍的图，才低着头连接WiFi信号。

大概贪心真的是人类天性，公共的WiFi信号总是连接的不好，手心渐渐冒汗的金在奂不耐烦的重新刷新着连接网页，胆怯的他却只想知KakaoTalk传来的未读讯息里有没有那个人。

 

“金在奂！”

 

寂静的街道上传来他的名字，金在奂抬起头，手机刚好连接起马西莫剧院的公共WiFi，六天累积的简讯通知一下子轰炸着金在奂久没打开的手机。

掌心的手机震过不停，金在奂的心脏也在此刻跳得飞快。

做梦也没想到，他会来到这里。

做梦也没想到，连自己心心念念的马西莫剧院，他也会来到这里。

本应在陶尔米纳的人出现在自己的面前，在马西莫剧院的台阶前，一步一步的走近自己。

“金在奂！”

剧院大门一下子被人从内打开，寂静的台阶前渐渐传来并不统一的脚步声与谈话声，金在奂却清晰听到黄旼炫在喊自己的名字。

“黄旼炫⋯⋯”

 

14

直到把人拉进怀里，黄旼炫这才松一口气。

从金在奂离开他的胸膛之后，黄旼炫就醒了。

听着金在奂穿回衣服的窸窣声，听着金在奂收十行李的小噪音，听着金在奂把吉他箱放在木地板上的咯吱声，听着金在奂关上房门的吱嘎声，黄旼炫这才睁开眼睛。

房中的空气中弥漫着淫靡的味道，情欲让他们在西西里岛上抵死缠绵，极尽温柔的性爱看似让相拥的二人亲密无间。

黄旼炫自问是一个理性的人，却在对上有关金在奂的事情时不断失控。

明明也只是住在民宿里的客人，却在见到金在奂的时候套用了以前偷看姐姐的言情小说写的桥段。

明明应该窝在房间里校对好教授的建筑文化研究，黄旼炫却总是在下午阳光最毒辣的时候溜到民宿附近的咖啡馆，找一个角落喝着西柚汁，也只不过是为了看到金在奂。

明明民宿里就有餐点提供，黄旼炫却还是问了老板让他把厨房空出来，然后在热腾腾的厨房里，亲手做了晚餐给金在奂。

明明自己就不会喝咖啡，却在夜里捧着平板电脑上网看不同种类的咖啡饮料，只为冲到一杯冰美式咖啡给金在奂当早餐。

明明知道身下人的心里没有自己，却还是在金在奂拉住他衣角，主动吻住自己的那一刻沉沦下去。

明明知道就算说出来也不会有什么结果，黄旼炫却还是在情爱之后对金在奂表白。

 

旭日初昇，黄旼炫想了很久，却还是没办法放弃。

把自己的行李都交给刚睡醒的民宿老板，黄旼炫揣着银包电话，就跑到火车站。

他想起金在奂喜欢的教父，想到他曾经说过的马西莫剧院。

黄旼炫在赌，赌他是不是了解金在奂，赌他会不会为了那个跟他一起看教父的人，去马西莫剧院，而不是飞回首尔。

像金在奂一样，黄旼炫同样的去了墨西拿，也同样的到达巴勒摩，然后在马西莫剧院台阶前候着，等着那抹身影的出现。

终于，黄旼炫等到了，也赌赢了。

 

“我知道你心里有其他人。”黄旼炫紧紧的抱住金在奂，几乎要把他箝进怀里，“我也知道我们认识的时间不长。”

“但是我会等，等到你忘了那个人，等到你不再为那个人在街上痛哭，等到我们有足够的共同回忆能去不同的地方。”

“金在奂，我喜欢你。”

“你要给我机会吗？”

 

在络绝不断的人群里，金在奂却只感受到黄旼炫的气息。

他能做的，也只不过让自己在真正动情前，抽身远去，黄旼炫却在他抽身后不久重新找到他。

他也只不过是凡夫俗子。

 

沉默着的二人一直拥抱着，直到人群逐渐散去，黄旼炫才松开紧箍着金在奂腰间的手。

“我会给你时间的。”

在夜灯的映照之下，黄旼炫的右脸陷入黑暗之中。

金在奂往后退了几步，对上黄旼炫的眼睛。

“我⋯⋯”

 

金在奂正想说话的时候，他下意识的往有光的地方望去。

在暗处走出来的男人在不远的地方对上金在奂的眼，左手举起自己手上的电话。

金在奂赶忙低下头查看电话，掌心一直握住的手机正好因为收到讯息而亮起屏幕。

 

【Daniel：找到你了，我的在奂。】

 

END


End file.
